Peaceful Day
by ltifal
Summary: Just a group of friends hanging out together. Beware read the note before you decide to read the story.


**Authoress note: I am not sure if I had to put this fic here or not, I had check the movie section but no title found. But beware (spoiler alert) this characters is taken from saint seiya the legend of sanctuary the movie that was air on June 2014 and not from the original one. I have to admit I haven't seen the movie yet. Just the trailer but as soon as I saw Milo as a female? (I know there are many female seiyuu voicing male character but in this movie the female voice is usually more well boyish voice?) My first reaction was WTF! But hey that made me think (if Milo indeed turn out to be female), that Tomohiro san (the writer) might be really into Milo Camus pair mua****hahaha (happy fans thought) and my dear Scorpio rock it! Looks cool too (though not sure bout her boots). Milo had Camus original hair color (manga) it's bright red hohoho and both (very noticeable) was tying their side hair. Almost on the same design too! My gosh, I guess non yaoi fans were shouting hurray all around the world (maybe?) while the yaoi worshiper groan in annoyed and grumbled. (Give back my handsome Milo damnit!) hahahaha... um anyway forget my rambling and on with the story. I'll try to make their personality based on original although I guess some adjustment should be done since one of them turn out to be female and most of the gold saint are gentlemen right? Right? 'glare'**

**Warning: spoiler alert perhaps, though I haven't see the movie yet since it was not air in Indonesia yet. Maybe in next one or two weeks? Another warning is my grammar and vocabulary since I was not born in English speaking country both were my weakness but I'll try to make no mistake. And if you don't like the movie or the idea of Milo being female; do please just hit the back button!**

**Disclaimer: all character belong** **to Masami Kurumada and Toei I guess...**

**Timeline: before Athena arrival. Before the movie started**

_Peaceful Day_

"Tsk, you do realize that it is impossible to catch me if you are running around and firing your attack randomly, Masky?" The only girl on gold saint rank was smirking lightly under her helmet. She was the only one from the amazonian that was not required to shield her face. Her eyes were both visible thanks to her rank maybe? Or is it because she had always refused to take the mask anyway. Now back to the task at hand. She dodged another cosmos light which was thrown upon her. "Close, but not that close Masky."

Deathmask was gritting his teeth, he didn't like being played at, more over by some female saint. But he had to admit this girl is a real pain in the ass. He would make sure to land a few punch on her. No one make fun of him and walk away unharmed. _No one!_ "Damnit, you witch!" He cursed loudly and took another swing.

"Scarlet needle!" As soon as she summoned her attack, two needles landed on his chest. The man took the hit but grinned wickedly.

"Bah, it takes more than two needles to kill me. And no poison too huh? Aren't ya too soft?" He said as he prepared his attack. Milo was silent, she indeed didn't use any poison on the needle. Even though he was the one that harassed her first, he is still his comrade, not an actual enemy. Deathmask grinned in satisfaction, the pain only made him more and more excited to make her lose. He will make sure this time the attack would injured her and he would not stop until she begged. But before he even able to do anything, a voice bombed from a far.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alderbaran shouted.

"Tsk, just as I prepare to kill you." The black hair man groaned in annoyed as he saw the other five youngest gold saints moved toward the battle ground.

"Milo, are you all right?" Mu asked as his glasses glinted dangerously. Aiolia and Alderbaran were glaring at the Cancer. Shaka and Camus were not visibly making any reaction but both of their cosmos were slightly higher than usual, just like a warning.

The only girl was sighing in annoyed. Just because she is female, she didn't like any of her friends act like she is that fragile. She is a gold saint too! She can also defend her self just fine, thank you. _Damnit, man and their over protectiveness..._

"I'm fine. Just as it begin to be interesting..." She murmured quietly.

"Grrr, witch, next time it will not end like this." The older gold saint said as he sauntered away. Even though he liked to fight, he was not that stupid, against another five gold saint was definitely a suicide.

"Are you all right?" Mu asked once again almost checking her body.

"Meh, I'm fine. No harm done." She paused before grinning slightly. "You can pretend to ask me if you want me to remove my cloth though. You can pretend to be a doctor." She teased as the glasses wearer blushed and almost sputtered something incoherent able.

"What! No i'm not-" He began in panic mode. A chuckle came out from her mouth. Alderbaran and Aiolia were laughing as Shaka smirked lightly. Camus though gave him a dead glare.

"Relax, Mu. You're really easy to tease." She said waving her hand dismissing.

"Actually why did you clash with him?" The biggest man asked though he could have guess. This is Deathmask they talking about...

"He try to grope me." The red hair girl said, she waited for Camus reaction. True enough the said boy seemed to be clenching his fist. "But you know how fast I am. I just slapped him on the face before he could react."

"And he was insulted and challenge you?" Shaka who was muted finally joining in. A shrug. Yup more like it...

"You shouldn't venture too far, you know. Not everyone here a good apple." Aiolia voiced out but was silence as he saw her glared.

"You do realize that I am a gold saint, right?" Milo really felt insulted.

"Sorry, my bad." The Leo grinned sheepishly but he couldn't help it. He knew the boys around him felt the same. Milo can take care herself just fine but she is still a female and it is male instinct to protect... More over being on the same age practically made all of them a good friends if not best friend.

"Hmrf..." She crossed her arms in annoyed.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Camus began.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

_Legend_

_Of_

_Sanctuary_

"An apple? You come here for an apple?" Aiolia gawked while Alderbaran facepalmed, Camus resisting rolling his eyes while Mu noticeably sighed. Shaka was shaking his head lightly. The boys were following her into the area further toward some meadow. All of them had already took off their shining armor and into some simple training cloth. The dog tag shape pendant with each of constellation symbol were visible and hanging around their neck.

"What so bad about that?" She stared sharply as she walked toward the not-so-secret-now apple orchard. "They produced a very good sweet apple. Found it on diaries of the last Scorpio before me"

"What? Last Scorpio cloth wearer?" Now it was peaking Camus' interest.

"Yup, his name is Kardia, he sometimes come here with milady or Degel, the Aquarius." She said as she walked toward one tree and jumped up onto the branch.

"With Athena?" Shaka sensed around the place, trying to feel the remnant of her cosmos maybe?

"With Degel?" Camus paused before he nodded. "Indeed, they are close friend based on his diary." He caught something that was thrown to him, an apple... "Milo."

"Try it, Camus. Guys, catch." She said as she threw another apple to each of her friends. She herself quickly landed herself to the ground, with apples in tact.

"Ara...(hm...) It is indeed very sweet." Alderbaran said as he took the first bite.

"Darou? (Isn't it)" Milo grinned lightly before sitting down under the tree and took also a bite. Camus finally took a tentative bite before walking toward the girl and sat right beside her. Shaka also moved toward another tree before sat in meditation pose but munching his apple and Mu finally followed and sat leaning on the tree. Aiolia shrugged before laying down, staying close on the other side of Milo, finally eating his. After gaining permission from her, Alderbaran plucked another apple from the tree and lay with his stomach down.

"This is a good place, huh?" The ox star said, as if on cue the wind began to blew slowly.

"Yup, Milo, I think your um what his name?"

"Kardia?"

"Yup. He knew nice place. No wonder he took Athena here. This is relaxing." Aiolia spoke but was cut by a yawn.

"Indeed, a nice place to meditate too." Unison sweatdrop... Was that the only thing on Shaka's mind?

"Chuckle, you guys are welcomed. Just throw whatever left from your apple around. It'll help out new generation tree."

"Oh?" Mu finally threw the seed out toward the end of orchard.

"Meh, is that all you can do, Mu? I can throw further!" Aiolia challenged as he stood up quickly and threw his leftover as far as he could. The bespectacled boy just shook his head but Alderbaran grinned.

"I can throw further, and while sitting also."

"Oh yeah?" The lion said taking the challenge. "Milo, seed!" She raised one of her eyes brown in amuse but grinned before she plucked the seeds off and place it on his open hand.

"If you want, you both should try throwing from that area." She said as she pointed to the land about 200 meters from where they sat.

"We'll do, come Al!" He said, both darted toward it in the instant.

"You guys don't want to try?" She asked the other.

"I choose to lay down and fall asleep." Shaka countered and surprisingly laying down.

"And you talked about meditation earlier?" Milo teased.

"Heh, even God has to sleep." A shrug. Mu was chuckling lightly before he chose to close his eyes too, still leaning onto the tree.

"How bout you, Camus?" She asked before finding out that the boy was staring at her intently. "Something's wrong?" His eyes soften a little as he reached toward her red yellow hair tie.  
>"It's loosen out."<br>"Hem, really?" She said, her hand finally rose toward the item, their hand touch each other as Camus let out a small blush.  
>"Let me help..." He said as he used both hands to untie and began slowly fastening it. Milo let out a small smile. Seconds ticked by before she finally spoke.<br>"This is not your excuse for touching me right?" As soon as the words out, Camus flushed deeper and avoiding her eyes.  
>"No." He said trying to do the task. '<em>Busted<em>'. A giggle made him turned into another shade deeper. Milo was not the smartest but she was not dump either, she knew most of her friends were quite protective over her but Camus was in entire different league. The glare that he threw at Mu earlier was not gone unnoticed too.

Her eyes soften a little, their friendship came a long way. But that would be another story to tell. His hands finally fastened the hair tie before he (regrettably) moved his hands away.

"It's done." Camus said as he moved back to his position, facing at the other two boys who were still competing in seed throwing. He looked at the other two who sounded asleep. He decided to follow suit but as soon as he closed his eyes, he opened both of them instantly, quite a shock too as he felt a peck on his cheek.  
>"Milo..." His voice made a low whisper as he looked back at her. The red hair girl beamed slightly.<p>

"Thank you." She said before she moved closer toward the boy and leaned over him. He blushed lightly as she tilted her head to make an eyes contact before closing her eyes. The emerald hair lad looked around before shaking his head, definitely trying to clear his head. He wondered about the meaning of that kiss. Even though it was not on his mouth, it was still an affection gesture... He sighed lightly before adjusting his right hand. He was pondering of how to make his hand more comfortable. He blushed once again, there was a way but... Should he? Should he not? Finally after seconds ticked by, he snaked his hand under her waist and let it rest on the ground beside her. He heard her sighed in content, she was so close that he could even smell her. The sweet smelling of apple and ... He took another quiet sniff... something floral... He blinked, finally realizing what had he been doing and darted his eyes around as if checking if anyone had caught him red before sighing in relief. He finally let his eyes down and started to drowse off. His right hand that was on the ground moved toward her waist and pulled her even closer toward him. If everyone wanted to make fun of him later, let that be... Unbeknownst to him, Alderbaran was trying to stop Aiolia from pounding the said man and disturbed the sleeping couple in the end.

_Owari or is it?_

**Note: review?**


End file.
